Armies of Gielinor
Armies of Gielinor is a FunOrb turn-based strategy game based on the RuneScape world, set in the time of the . Players summon fighting units from the RuneScape world, including a , which despite being the most powerful unit in the game is available even to non-members. These are used to fight other players, with up to 8 different players per game. There are 75 distinct units, although the most a player can have available during a single game is 41. Members can play Rated games, which can earn them runes to buy additional fighting units, gods, equipment and prestige coats of arms. Gameplay Armies of Gielinor is a turn based strategy game involving the interaction of units on a square grid. Players start with a Barbarian Chieftain, which is able to capture buildings, the most important being a nearby portal. Once a portal has been captured, the player is able to summon units using Mana. Units are used to fight the other players. Many units are aligned with a particular god, and require the player to have a suitably high favour to summon them. Favour is increased by summoning a unit of the highest level possible for that god. There are also neutral units, which can be summoned if the player has a high enough favour with any god, or by creating neutral units. The aim of the game is to fulfill one of three victory conditions, before any of the other players. These victory conditions are: #Defeat all opponents (by capturing all their portals and killing all their units). #Accumulate the maximum victory points for the level. #Accumulate the most victory points when the turn limit expires. Victory points are gained each turn, based on the number of villages, portals and towers the player has. Villages give 25 victory points, portals give 50 victory points and towers give 75 victory points. However, if an enemy player places a unit on top of theses structures, the amount of Mana and victory points they yield is halved. A small amount of victory points is also given to the players at the start of the game, based on the turn order. This is 25 victory points for each player that has a turn before the player. This game also has keyboard shortcuts such as pressing SPACE to cycle through units as well as going right to where the action is, and ENTER lights up units that haven't moved yet. Currency Mana is the currency used to summon units in-game from portals. Mana is gained at the start of each turn and at the end. The amount one receives at the beginning of the turn is equal to the victory points that you will get at the end of each turn, which means that you will get 25 MP for village, 50 MP for each portal, 75 MP for each tower and 75 MP for each temple (campaign only) controlled. The Mana one receives at the end of one's turn is dependent on how much time was left. The more time that was left, the more Mana you will receive. You will not receive any victory points, however. Runes are earned by completing games and function similarly to Wands in the popular game Arcanists - are received at the end of rated games, and spent on new gods, units, prestige and equipment. Runes can be earned even if you lose a game, however more are received for doing better, or for staying in a game longer. Some units of a new God are received free when that god is purchased, but rest need to be bought with runes. The number of runes to buy a new unit is the same as the unit's level. Units from Bandos, Seren, or the Menaphite Pantheon, however, will cost four times their level, and the gods take 50 runes to merely unlock. Maps There are 4 themes (Misthalin, Kharidian Desert, Frozen Wastes, and Hallowvale Swamps) for the maps, and 4 map sizes: small, medium, large and epic. * There is an option to make the game length double, triple or quadruple the default number of turns. Terrain Tiles can contain terrain of various types, which can affect movement and sometimes gives a defence bonus. Flying units are affected by terrain defence, but not movement factors. Structures The more structures you capture, the more Mana you get at the start of each turn. Structures can only be captured by three units: Barbarians, Barbarians Spear Women and Barbarian Chieftains. Each turn, the structure loses an amount of strength equal to the barbarian on it. When its strength hits 0, the structure is captured. Units Initially the only units available are the neutral ones and the free ones from Saradomin, Zamorak, and Guthix. It costs 50 runes to purchase each additional god (Seren, Bandos, and the Menaphite Pantheon), unlocking the units listed as "free" for that god. Players who have purchased an additional god have to choose which three gods to take with them into each game. Select a tab to view the units of that alignment. (Note: if no links appear after this paragraph and you have JavaScript enabled, just be patient). Armies of Gielinor/Neutral_Units_|Neutral Armies of Gielinor/Saradomin_Units|Saradomin Armies of Gielinor/Zamorak_Units|Zamorak Armies of Gielinor/Guthix|Guthix Armies of Gielinor/Seren|Seren Armies of Gielinor/Bandos|Bandos Armies of Gielinor/Menaphite Pantheon|Menaphite Pantheon Unit Classes Each unit has a class, which distinguishes it from units of different classes. The class is relevant in combat, as certain classes give greater or lesser advantages against other classes. These relationships are summed up in a diagram, where a lack of a line between two classes means that neither has an advantage. Effects on combat Each unit attacking inflicts a proportion of its strength as hits on its opponent. The percentage of strength that is inflicted depends on the relationship between the 2 units. AoG Forum thread on damage Exceptions Flyer vs mage is =, but both behave as if >> than the other, in other words they will both hit 90% of their strength on each other. Ranger vs skirmish is =. Helpers behave as = to all units other than titans, but cannot attack flying units. Mages behave as if they are << to each other, so they will always hit 25% of their strength on each other. Titans hit each other for 90% of their strength as if > to each other. Any titan that gets 1st attack on another titan will at least almost completely destroy it, and the Ourg can completely destroy the weaker ones. The Ent's extra move (4 vs 3 for the others) is potentially cruicial in any Titan vs Titan matchup, as is good use of other units to shield. Rounding: Damage results are rounded down, but an attack will never hit less than 1. Terrain: Terrain effects are applied after damage is calculated as above, including rounding. Counter attack: A unit attacked at range 1 counter attacks using the same procedure, but using its strength after losses have been inflicted. Strategies Note: this page is for objective, encyclopaedic content. There is a separate forum page for detailed discussion of tactics and strategy. Claim rushing: :This style involves building as many barbarians as possible and sending them to claim as much as possible. Often used early game, especially on large maps where there are a lot of resources. In team games, this type of playing style is used to greatly increase team gain. This style has very low military value, but is useful if trying to gain the King Black Dragon. : :Note: When using this srategy on a smaller map it is very easy for your opponent to pick off the barbarians one by one, if you intend to try this reconsider sending some low-class infantry along (Paladin, werewolf) and perphaps a druid to boost the barbarians strength by 5 making it faster for them to gain structures. Low-mana surge: :This style involves very few barbarians, and a lot of low cost military. Often relies on the idea that two weak units can beat one strong unit; this is not, however, perfectly accurate. Can be deadly in a well setup team game, but it often not as good in free-for-all games, as it takes a while before numbers become decent. Leveling surge :This style involves quickly trying to increase you favor with a god so you can very quickly pull out powerful units. Very deadly on small maps and team games if done right. Is sometimes combined with claim rushing (see above).Single Player Campaigns :Main articles : :Starting Airforce : :This Style is just starting off with rapidly sending Saradomin Owls.This is a often used stradegy to get rid of those nasty Paladins. Single Player Campaigns Main articles: Armies of Gielinor/Zamorak Returns, Armies of Gielinor/Saradomin Strikes and Armies of Gielinor/Guthix Awakens A campaign is a single-player mission-based map, where a player must uses different units and trinkets earned in early missions to advance in a map and conquer a region. When a player completes a mission, every mission adjacent to that mission on the map becomes available to complete. An area is completed once the mission objective for that area, as displayed in the bottom right hand corner of the screen, is accomplished. Usually this objective is to eliminate all opponent barbarians and capture their portals; however, it may also be to kill a key unit, take a key building, or eliminate all opponent units. Note that a mission is considered complete once all opponents are killed and the portal is blocked (although in a mission with two opponents, one opponent must be entirely eliminated before portal camping will finish the mission). Trinkets are in the campaign, usually offering five trinkets with one or two upgrades to certain trinkets. These are used in the campaign to help get a gold score. Missions are graded 1 to 5 for difficulty, 5 being the hardest mission. However, difficulty is only based on the units the opponent is able to summon. For example, Zamorak Returns' Slayer Tower mission is rated a 5 difficulty, while The Conquest of Hallowvale, a much harder mission, is only 4. At the end of each mission, the player gets a score based on how well he completed the mission, as well as a reward, such as new units or trinkets. There are two factors that affect each score: damage taken (including skeleton damage and vampyric blood damage), and the number of turns used. The exact calculation to calculate your score for each campaign is not commonly known. Based on your score, you can get different medals: 100+ for bronze, 500+ for silver, and 1001+ for gold. Your average score in the campaign is used to get in the highscores. There are three campaigns: * The Zamorak Returns campaign, where the player leads forces to conquer the region. The Zamorak Returns campaign is free-to-play. * The Saradomin Strikes campaign, where the player leads forces to claim the and kingdoms. The Saradomin Strikes campaign is pay-to-play. *The Guthix Awakens campaign, where the player leads forces to claim the region now known as The . The Guthix Awakens campaign is pay-to-play. Runes Runes are awarded to members playing rated games according to how well they do in the game. Runes are received whether games are won or lost. Winners tend to receive more runes than losers, but it is possible for losers to earn more than winners. Each player receives 1 Rune for each of the game award received. Most awards have a threshold that must be reached before they can be received, so a game that ends early usually results in fewer awards and runes. No awards or runes are received for any game ended on turn 1. In addition runes are awarded for completing a game to the full number of turns, or until only 1 player is undefeated. The number of extra runes given the winner/loser varies according to the size of the map and length of the game: Coat of Arms Each player can create their own coat of arms by piecing together separate parts. More pieces are available after getting certain achievements, like the Dungeon Assault titles. There are 6 separate components to choose: shield with or without ordinary; right supporter; left supporter; scroll; crest; and charge. This coat of arms is shown next to each player's name in-game. Each individual part has several designs, most with something to do with the achievement required to unlock them. Each part also has 32 colours to pick from, though some parts (like the trim on some helmets and shields) remain one colour, while the rest of it is changed. Equipment Main articles: Armies of Gielinor/Items, Armies of Gielinor/Spells, and Armies of Gielinor/Potions These are items you can take with you into battle, to help tip the balance in your favour. Equipments in Armies of Gielinor are one-use consumables that you can use on your units to apply a certain effect on them. They disappear once used and another must be bought to use on a different unit, even in unrated games. However, they are infinite-use in the equipment tutorial. They only last until the end of the game you are playing. They are split into three categories: Items, Spells and Potions, each of which are split into sub-categories, and for some even sub-sub categories. Prestige Coats of Arms Armies of Gielinor has a Prestige system similar to the one in Arcanists, despite having many differences. Prestige can be earned by collecting a certain amount of runes. However, it is not neccessary to buy the prestige; you simply have to earn the amount required. Also, the amount is cumulative, so you don't need to start over at each level. In fact, you only need to earn as much as you did before the update, but you can spend the runes on something else (i.e. equipment). Note that the last three Coats of Arms are black because no example has been yet found. In fact, the eighth and ninth level prestiges have been achieved, but the tenth has yet to be so. Updates For a more detailed list of changes see the full article. On January 29, 2009, Jagex posted a schedule of future updates to Armies of Gielinor, as well as projected release dates for each update.Mod Nirdgerl - AoG Proposed Updates 26 February 2009 The first update included: *A team battle mode, for a range of players between 4 and 8. *Changes to the interfaces that help display a unit's movements and attack abilities and inn-game information on different types of terrain. 14 May 2009 The second update was originally projected for release in April 2009: *The trinket system, where players can purchase items to use in-game. *Team chat *Prestige system 13 October 2009 *A previously unannounced update introducing the Hallowvale Swamp map type, making the Kharidian Desert available to F2P, and new achievements http://news.funorb.com/c=IWSjv3fR7Hk/newsitem.ws?id=2321 24 November 2009 * Zamorak single-player Campaign added. http://services.funorb.com/m=forum_fo/c=Vl94lh4DTWU/forums.ws?0,1,91,45706 http://services.funorb.com/m=forum_fo/c=Vl94lh4DTWU/forums.ws?7,8,685,36811,goto,4 * Prestige system adjusted. Prestige no longer needs to be bought. Players who had already bought prestige are refunded by getting more runes when they play games. 10 February 2010 * Saradomin single-player Campaign (members only) added, although the homepage did not update until a day later due to a glitch. * Skeleton unit updated, going from 3 speed to 5. http://services.funorb.com/m=forum_fo/c=lwNkSEiepA8/forums.ws?34,35,760,47111,goto,18 31 March 2010 * Guthix single-player Campaign (members only) added. * Some neutral units reduced in price (Gorilla, Aviansie, Dagganoth, and Tzhaar-Ket). Achievements Trivia * Armies of Gielinor is currently the on FunOrb. * In the tutorial, there's a city called Eastbridge. This is based on Cambridge, in the United Kingdom, where Jagex Headquarters resides. * The game was originally planned to be released on 14 January, but was delayed a day to fix a potential problem, and delayed further on the day of release to fix a problem with "resigning in the game".1 * In theory, a single game could take 3 days, 13 hours, and 20 minutes. It could actually take more time, should the battle cutscenes be included. * The 'Bulletproof Monk' achievement probably refers to the movie Bulletproof Monk. * The 'Got to Get Them All' achievement was originally titled "Gotta Catch 'Em All", a reference to the motto of the early seasons of Nintendo franchise Pokémon's animé series. * The 'Thinking With Portals' achievement probably refers to the video game Portal. * The 'Fist of Guthix' achievement is a reference to a RuneScape minigame with the same title. * The 'Dragonslayer' achievement is most likely named from the Dragon Slayer quest on RuneScape. * On January 29, a small update changed the voices of troops when you won and the objects thrown by gargoyles (rocks instead of axes). * The 'Share and Enjoy' achievement most likely refers to the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. * The 'My Sphinx, Therefore, I Can' achievement is probably a reference to the "I think, therefore I am" argument. * On July 8, 2009 a hidden update added a single new large Misthalin map. * Previously, trinkets were members only, but now they can be used in the Zamorak Returns campaign which is free-to-play. * For a short time after the release of the Zamorak campaign there was an achievement listed on the Funorb Website for winning 4 rated games on Forinthy Barrens maps, however no new map type was released, and the achievement was removed from the website within a few days. However, it is believed that the Forinthry Barrens map is a Wilderness-type area, and this map can actually be played on the Zamorak Returns campaign on the Slayer Tower mission, or the Saradomin Strikes campaign on the Brothers-Valley of Death or Zaros Temple missions. * For a short time after the release of the Zamorak Returns campaign, the two achievements for winning 4 rated games on Misthalin and Kharidian Desert maps were marked as free-to-play achievements. * One of the helmets in the coats of arms is the Black Knight's helmet from Dungeon Assault. * The menu background displays the RuneScape combat triangle. pl:Armies of Gielinor Category:All Games Category:Strategy Games Category:Multi-player Games Category:Games with achievements with duplicate names